Bat
The is a Primary in . Technical * The Bat deals 20 damage per hit, with an even weaker DPS than the Tool Hammer. * The Bat is available at Age 2, along with the Hand Axe, Short Sword, Daggers, Polearm, and Stick. * The Bat deals heavy knockback. Strategy Using * The Bat is extremely useful against high-speed targets, it can be used against Players with Stick, Great Hammer, and Monkey Tail. * The Bat is also useful against large groups of Players, capable of keeping them all at bay. * The Bat is effective against Players with the Short Sword, Hand Axe, Great Axe, and Daggers, but is less effective against long-range, more powerful weapons such as the Katana and Polearm. ** When forced to battle the Polearm, use your faster move and attack speed to stay out of the way of the giant spearhead while hitting the enemy. *** This strategy will prove less effective against the Katana, so avoid conflict with a Katana user at all costs. * When in a heated battle, try not to rely on the Bat too much. Use unconventional methods, like with and Pit Traps. It helps to have a powerful as well. * The Bat is one of the best Weapon against MOOSTAFA and MOOFIE, as the knockback will keep them at bay, while still slightly damaging it. * Due to the relatively low damage, try not to get yourself in heated conflicts. Instead, get your Gold from animals, because you run fast with the Bat and you also get better knockback. * It's useful against Players that use the Pit Trap and Spike strategy because the knockback of the Bat can be used to stop them from killing you with a Spike. * At the same time, you can also knock people into Spikes and Pit Traps if you are a skilled player. * It's especially useful as a getaway Weapon. Its high knockback makes it relatively useful to bounce back enemies so you can escape. * Great against various hostile . Just press Auto Hit (e), and most of them don't ever reach you due to the bat's high knockback. * A difficult but effective way to kill someone can be achieved with the Bat and Daggers (Bat is much more preferred, as Daggers have the inferior range). Equip the Bull Helmet. Then, hit your opponent with the Bat and quickly switch to Musket. Do this with the Store pulled up, and when you switch to Turret Gear simultaneously. To get tips on how to achieve this difficult task, visit the strategy section of the Turret Gear page. * A strategy for base defense requires the use of a Ranged Weapon, preferably a Musket. If enemies are attacking your base, you can fire at them with your Ranged Weapon, and if they come too close, you can knock them away with your Bat, putting them back in your shooting range. Against * Using a can protect you from the Bat's knockback. Use with Daggers to escape attacks. ** Repeater Crossbow is especially useful for this. * Never attack with Daggers as the Bat will knock you away due to its long-range. * The Polearm's comparable range and much greater damage is an optimal Weapon to use against the Bat. * Note that the Pit Trap and Spike combo does NOT work well against the Bat. * Use Boost Pads to catch up to the Bat user although they can hit you away. Gold Variant The Golden Variant of the Bat deals 22 Damage and requires 3,000 Resources. It looks like the normal Bat but the spikes are extended and are colored yellow. The normal variant used to look like this but with different colored spikes before it was added Diamond Variant The Diamond Bat sprite was added in version 1. It does 23.6 Damage and has a light blue coloring. The spikes are expanded outward and become curved. This requires 7000 Resources, 4000 if you already contained the Gold variant. Ruby Variant The Ruby Bat has a wider base with a large red end. The center of the end is black and grey. Its Ruby Sprite was added in v1.6.9. It does 23.6 damage, plus poison damage. It requires 12000 Resources to obtain, 9000 if the Gold variant is gained, and 5000 if the Diamond variant is gained. The Ruby Bat is one of the only Ruby Weapons where its handle is still brown instead of black. Real Life Equivalent * This bat isn't so much a bat as it is a spiked club. However, it should deal more damage than a tool hammer, with spikes on it. * If the Bat didn't have spikes on it, heavy knockback would be expected, given that it's a bludgeoning weapon. However, if it has spikes on it, it still would deal with some knockback, but a lot of the force goes into the spikes sinking into the enemy. * As there isn't much metal/stone on this bat, the fast movement speed is expected. Trivia * The Bat has the weakest attack power and third-worst DPS of any weapon in the game, behind Stick and Polearm. * Before the Bat was added to the game in v0.9, its Gold sprite was discovered in the game files. This makes the theory that Shotgun will eventually be added to the game more likely. * The Tool Hammer is quicker to kill someone than the Bat, by .3 seconds. (Bat kills people in 1.5 seconds, assuming they don't heal.) * When attacking someone with Soldier Helmet, it is just as quick at killing somebody as the Polearm is for killing someone without Soldier Helmet. * Unlike all of the other Ruby Weapons' sprites, this one is done by the popular Mootuber eXistenZ. This might be because the sprite made by MonsterBot looks bad. History * 1.6.9 - Added Ruby Sprite * 1.0 - Added Diamond Sprite and reduced range by 2px (Code Values 120 to 110) * Secret Update May/15/2018 - Buffed damage to 20%. * 0.9 - Added. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_e.png Gallery